Segment routing (SR) allows a node to steer a packet through a set of segments. Rather than depending on a hop-by-hop signaling technique, SR depends on a set of segments that are advertised by a routing protocol. These segments act as topological sub-paths that can be combined together to form a desired path.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.